


Not What He Expected

by DaydreamingofDragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Gabriel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingofDragons/pseuds/DaydreamingofDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could never have predicted the archangel appearing in his lap and kissing him breathless. But, after it had happened, he did expect their relationship to swiftly move on to other things. He should probably have known better than to believe he could ever predict what Gabriel would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting a few things from my tumblr. I think I wrote this for Asexual SPN Week last year. Based on the headcanon that all SPN angels are asexual, since I can see no reason why they should have any concept of sexual attraction.
> 
> Unbetaed and the first fiction I'd written for over 10 years, so judge accordingly, please.

Sam had to admit to being a little confused. Frustrated, too, if he was being honest. He thought that having an archangel appear in the room, literally in his lap, kiss him half-senseless and then click away again would be enough to make anyone a little frustrated. The confusion... well that was probably also a reasonable reaction to suddenly having the archangel who'd been flirting outrageously at you for the last few months perched in your lap actually kissing you. Especially since Sam had assumed the flirting was just Gabriel being... well, Gabriel and not really serious about anything. And it had taken him an embarrassingly long time that first encounter to do more than sit there slack-jawed with shock. To realise _hell, yes, good_ and kiss back for the few long minutes before Gabriel pulled away, smirked wickedly and promptly vanished.

 

Sam's problem now was that this wasn't the first time any more. Not even the twentieth, actually. Gabriel's abrupt appearances and disappearances had almost become routine. And Sam liked it. He really did. And with Gabriel sprawled all over his lap like that he couldn't be missing just how much Sam liked it. But, nothing. Every time Sam expected to find himself snapped naked into bed or, God, right where he was sitting, probably still with Gabriel on top of him. He'd expected it, thought about it,  _dreamed_ about it one particularly vivid time. But it hadn't  _happened_ . And he'd been left frustrated and confused and just waiting for the punchline.

 

Then, this time (the twenty-fourth, a helpful part of his mind supplied, despite the fact that he was **not** keeping count). And he just knew it was going to go the same way as every other time unless he tried to change things. So, “Gabriel,” as he pulled back to gasp for air. “You know there-” Sam imagined that trying to proposition an archangel would be difficult at the best of times, nevermind with one in your lap, grabbing another kiss, all bright eyes and soft lips. “-s a bed... over there.” He finally managed to get out.

 

An innocent look in response. “Why, Sammy. What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

Sam blamed his frustration for his reaction. That and Gabriel's utterly infuriatingly tone. “Seriously? You're really going to play this game? Just how long is it going to take for you to get around to fucking me here?”

 

The warm weight on his lap vanished so abruptly that he wasn't sure if Gabriel had actually got up or just transported himself across the room. Sam flinched. Because obviously something he had said had made the archangel almost as furious as Sam had ever seen him. “Listen up here, Sammy. Cos this is only going to get explained once. I am not human. I'm older than this entire planet we're sitting on and more than you can possibly comprehend. You do get that I don't actually have a body, yeah? That there's no reason for sex without that? And my true form would probably boil the skin right off you. And you... your entire species, descended from these little blobs of cells. Just what the hell am I meant to be finding so sexy there? What makes you think you're so great that it will make a difference?”

 

Really, Sam thought, after everything that had happened to him it should take more than this to make him feel so small and somehow petty. But no, because sinking through the floor was looking really good right now. He didn't think it likely that Gabriel would let him take such an easy way out though. So he went for the hard route. “I'm sorry,” in a voice as small as he felt. “I just... assumed. Because...” He realised he had no idea how to finish that sentence without sounding even more of an ass. “And I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.” He found he couldn't actually look at Gabriel.

 

“Yeah, you shouldn't have.” No sign of forgiveness in his voice and Sam nodded miserably. An exasperated sigh and, to his immense surprise, Gabriel flopped back into his lap. “Quit the guilt trip, Winchester. Ruining the mood.” As if the mood wasn't already irretrievable. But Gabriel obviously didn't think so. He nudged Sam's chin up until their eyes met, shrugged slightly and then was kissing him again. Sam was almost more confused than ever. But the kisses felt like forgiveness, so he accepted it gratefully and stopped thinking for a bit.

 

***

 

“So, umm, you really don't have sex?” Pushing the point might not have been Sam's best idea ever but, in his defence, that was definitely not something he'd been expecting. And he did want to understand.

 

Gabriel snorted. “Hells yeah, I have sex, Sammy. Sometimes. One of the best things dad ever invented down here. Using a body right now, so why should you humans get to have all the fun? It's just...” he paused, eyes flicking away and back, “there's others things too, yeah?”

 

Sam was pretty sure he still just looked confused. “Well, yeah, of course.”

 

A sigh. “Okay look. There's nothing like it in heaven. So, that little voice that says 'wow, they're a hottie, wouldn't mind making the beast with two backs with them'? Don't have it. Not like most humans do.”

 

And Sam supposed that made sense but, “'The beast with two backs', seriously?”

 

Gabriel's serious expression dissolved into a smirk. “No-one like Bill Shakespeare for the euphemisms. Can't beat the old ones.”

 

Sam decided it was better not to ask more. Besides, a more important question had occurred to him. _Why me then?_ But no way in hell was he actually going to ask Gabriel that. He wasn't sure which implication was worse. The egotism of assuming the archangel had found him sexually irresistible. Or the self-loathing of having no idea what Gabriel could be liking once that was removed from the equation. Either way, Sam was absolutely not asking that question.

 

One look at Gabriel's face, serious again with a hint of exasperation, told him he didn't have to. “Will you please get out of my head?” He knew he should probably be angrier but doubted it would do any good.

 

“Stubborn moose,” Gabriel sighed, leaning back down to kiss Sam again. And okay, maybe it didn't matter that Sam couldn't figure out why Gabriel was doing this with him. Maybe just the fact that he was doing it, obviously wanted to do it, could be enough. It was good, even if it was completely different from what Sam had expected from the Trickster and... oh. _Oh. I am such an idiot._

 

He pulled away from Gabriel, who glared at him, clearly upset at another interruption. But Sam thought he needed to say this, even if he was completely off the mark. Somehow he didn't think he was though. “It's because this isn't really you, is it?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him and almost looked concerned. “That brain of yours getting enough oxygen all the way up there, kiddo? Sure it's me. Unique model here. You think anyone could copy this?” He accompanied the question with a full-body wiggle so ridiculous that Sam had to laugh.

 

“One of a kind, definitely.” Sam grinned briefly, then was serious again. “I meant... this is a vessel, right? Not actually... _you_.” _Play your roles_ echoed through his head. Only now he knew Gabriel had been doing that himself. Sam thought he understood, why Gabriel had bothered telling him any of this, instead of just going along with his expectations. He could get the desire to be known, understood and liked for more than the face you gave to the world. Which, in Gabriel's case was a façade in the literal sense. And hell, just how long had Gabriel been playing at being someone else? Sam knew that was probably too simplistic, to think that everything about the Trickster had been a lie. But still, the point felt true. It hadn't really been _Gabriel._

 

Sam didn't have a clue how to say any of his revelation. Or even if he should try. If he was wrong he was sure he'd find himself thoroughly mocked. Or even if he was right. Maybe especially if he was right. It didn't matter. Again, the look on Gabriel's face, as trapped as he'd once looked in a circle of holy fire, let Sam know that he had got the point. And Sam wasn't wrong. He sighed. “I did tell you to stay out of my head.”

 

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably and Sam slid his hands from his shoulders to loop around his back. He was under no illusions about his ability to keep the archangel there if he was determined to leave but it made his point. _I want you to stay._ Gabriel subsided. “Fucking observant Winchesters,” he groused. “Swear I could run rings around you once.”

 

Sam grinned. “Yeah well. It's what happens when you let someone get to know you. They catch on to your tricks.” He thought Gabriel looked shocked and vaguely pleased at the idea. So he dared to push a little further. “You know, the whole getting to know you thing? It would be easier if you stuck around for a bit, sometimes.”

 

Gabriel definitely looked pleased at that. “Aww, Sammy. Want us to make out in front of Deano and corrupt his poor innocent eyes? I'm game.”

 

Sam groaned. “So not what I had in mind, Gabriel. Can we not have my brother and making out in the same sentence, please!” But even to himself he sounded fond. God help him.

 

_I am in so much trouble here._

 


End file.
